1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium processing method for processing a medium such as paper, and a copying apparatus and a data filing apparatus implementing such a medium processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic document may be created by a document creating application (e.g., word processor) that is run on a computer (e.g., personal computer (PC)) and is executed by the computer to input image data obtained by a digital camera or a scanner or digital contents provided over a website, for example, and use the input data as material for creating an electronic document. By operating the document creating application, characters may be input via a keyboard according to a suitable layout, the resolution and size of the input image data or digital contents may be suitably adjusted according to the layout, and/or relevant sections of the input image data or digital contents may be cut and inserted into the electronic document, for example. In one example, the resolution and size of the image data or digital contents may be adjusted by clicking and/or performing drag-and-drop operations using a mouse. In another example, numeric values may be directly input.
It is noted that the above-described operations may be performed under an environment where the electronic document, the image data, or digital contents are visually displayed as image information on a display device, and electronic data editing operations are performed on the displayed image information using a pointing device, for example.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-176548 discloses a technique for extracting and designating the area of image data within a document by performing comparison processes with respect to a predetermined density range.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-184044 discloses a technique for detecting the area in which an image resides within a scanned image, and scaling the image according to an output document size.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-110811 discloses a technique for providing an area on a document into which area character or image information may be inserted, and overlaying information of a file from which the character or image information is called.
In the above-described examples of document creating applications, the size of image data or digital contents have to be adjusted through clicking and/or performing drag-and-drop operations with a mouse, or directly inputting numeric values using a keyboard, for example. In this case, editing operations may be quite burdensome.